From Goofball to Hero
by ShadowK54
Summary: Since Ron's departure to Japan twelve years ago, Kim thought that she'd never see him again. But she thought so wrong as after all of that time, he finally returned to Middleton. Returned to her. However, he wasn't the same goofball that she used to know. Like seriously, what the hell happened in Japan that made him turn out to be the destined protector of the world? Ron X Harem!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of its anything! It all belongs to Disney!**

**A/N: **Thank the lawd for Disney Plus! DX

**Prologue**

* * *

_I still remember that day like it was yesterday. Though in reality, it was twelve years ago. __It's silly, I know. To still be stressing over something that happened when you were in Pre-K, and you're now halfway through high school. But hey, what can I say. I lost someone who was very important to me back then. Someone who my young mind thought would be my best friend forever. Who would never leave me behind, no matter what. Whenever I was upset, he was always there to make me smile and laugh just by being his weird, goofy self. He really was a true friend. Heh, I don't think I'll ever forget those silly, cute smiles of his.. _

_...I would give anything to go back to those days just to play hide-n-seek or tag with him again. Even if it would be just for a minute.._

_Twelve Years Ago; at the Stoppable Residence.._

Goodbyes.. What was so good about giving them if it meant that you were going to be saying it to someone who means so much to you? Someone who you thought would always be by your side. Someone.. who was your first and bestest friend in the whole wide world. For little Pre-K Kim Possible, those were the thoughts on her distraught young mind as she hugged her best friend for dear life while she sobbed inconsolably into his right shoulder, grasping tightly onto the back of his red shirt as she didn't want to let go of him. Nor did she want him to let go of her as he held her with just as much emotion.

The aforementioned best friend, who went by the name of Ron Stoppable, couldn't believe things had come to this. Neither of them could. He cried in unison with the pig-tailed redhead as they clung to each other strongly, both of them quivering in sorrow as releasing their grasps on one another was the last thing they wanted to do at the moment. Because when they would inevitably have to, it'll be the last time they hug in a _very_ long time.. So they feared.

For you see, Ron was a few minutes away from hopping on board a moving truck so he and his family can proceed with their dreaded move out of Middleton. However, it wasn't just Middleton they were going to be leaving, they were also due to leave the US of A as a whole.

Due to reasons that have yet to be disclosed to Ron, as it was his parents' decision to keep it a secret since it's apparently a "complicated matter," they were set to depart to the East coast of the globe. Or to be more specific, they were set to move to the foreign country.. of Japan. Ever since he had found out about the move a week ago, Ron attempted time and time again to pry the reason for it out of his parents. But much to his annoyance, they refused to give him a clear answer as they would always tell him to "wait and see for yourself." He loathed those words, but didn't come to loathe his family for it. So with not much to go on because of that, he had no other questions to ask.

And even though they didn't want to, the children had no choice but to accept reality for what it is..

"Gosh, I still can't believe that you three are leaving the country today. Honestly, a week just didn't seem like enough time to properly prepare for something like this.. Especially for them.." Said Mrs. Possible sadly, her heart aching for her poor daughter, as she stood by her husband and the Stoppable parents on the sidewalk outside the now former home of the Stoppable family, the packed moving truck parked on the road behind them.

With frowns on their faces, the adults reluctantly observed as the two hurting Kindergartners embraced and bawled to each other without a care in the world. Oh man, they _really_ weren't looking forward to tearing the best friends apart.. if it comes to that, that is.

They prayed to whatever gods were listening that it wouldn't..

After the Possible Matriarch had spoken, Maria Stoppable, Ron's Mother, took it upon herself to respond to Ann after she emitted a heavy sigh, tears threatening to slip from her eyes as she hated the pain that their move was putting her son and little Kim through. But there was a good reason behind it, and she is sure that Ron will come to understand everything once the time comes for him to learn of it. At least, she hopes that she's sure. "Believe me Ann, if it were up to us. We wouldn't even consider moving out of Middleton in the first place.." Their home..

"I don't get it, you two." Mr. Possible chimed in, giving the Stoppables a confused look as he had his arm around Ann's shoulders, his wife leaning into him as she didn't take her eyes off of the children. Not for one second. She was the only one watching them as Maria and Sam, Ron's father, looked to James once he had grabbed their attention. "You've assured us that you're not leaving because of some worrisome situation. But if that's the case, then how come you can't tell us the real reason as to why you're moving halfway across the world? Don't you trust us enough to know it?" He inquired with a raised brow, ever so curious as to the purpose of their leaving. It's a purpose that remains shrouded in secrecy even to them. It was thanks to Kim and Ron's bond that the Possible and Stoppable parents formed one as well, quite a strong one at that. So that's why James was so bewildered and disappointed that Maria and Sam weren't filling them in. They're friends, are they not? He wondered intensily.

The two blondes glanced at each other nervously before Mr. Stoppable said something this time. "Of course we trust you, James. I swear, it pains us that we aren't able to explain things to you and Ann at least. But, we made a promise to the friend who we'll be staying with that we wouldn't tell a soul about our reason for leaving.." He shot a glimpse over at Ron and sighed through his nose, a hint of guilt visible in his eyes. Then when looking back to James, he said. "It all sounds very peculiar, I know. But I'm afraid that's all we can tell you on the matter. I am truly sorry, James.." Along with his apology, Sam hung his head in shame.

While Sam wasn't as guilt-ridden as he could've been if he straight up lied to the Possibles, keeping them in the dark did not deliver a pleasant feeling either. They deserved to know the truth, especially little KP, he knew that. But damnit, they wouldn't understand..

As much as James wanted to express his irritation and continue his pursuit for answers, neither him or Ann wanted the last moments of their friendship to end on a sour note. So he ultimately relented and dropped the issue, albeit reluctantly. When he thought about it, he took no comfort in realizing that if he did somehow manage to get them to spill the beans. They would break a seemingly important promise they had made. Even if it was a baffling one. And he was never one to disregard the importance of trust between friends.

With a slightly annoyed groan, Mr. Possible responded lowly. "It's... It's all right, Sam." He smiled smally, reaching to give Sam a few light pats on the shoulder. "I guess if it's that vital a secret to you and your friend, I shouldn't pry. However, you gotta admit, you can't blame me for being... extremely curious.." As he concluded his response, he glanced over at his little girl and a harsh sting pricked at his heart.

"Yes, I suppose we can't.." Maria muttered, holding up her glasses as she hung her head and closed her eyes momentarily.

"All I'm worried about is how will Kim react when Ron has to leave. He is her best... and only friend. They're so close.. God, it's going to be awful. I can just see it." Softly said Ann as she rubbed at her aching temple, sounding unnerved, understandably so, as she thought about how the move will affect her daughter in the long run. Every potential possibility that came to her mind.. did not look good. Not, one, bit. Lord, she can only pray that things will work out. But her hopes weren't too high.

"We'll just have to be there for her the best that we can, honey." James soothed, sharing his wife's mood.

"Yeah.." Ann groaned.

With their words making them think, the guilt dwelling within the Stoppables' got more agonizing as they bit at their bottom lips. "We are so terribly sorry, you two.." Sam murmured apologetically, rubbing at his eyes while lifting his glasses as all of his conflicting emotions were making him tired and mildly distressed. All of the apologizing started to sound old to him, but what more can they say? A nap on the plane was sounding great right about now. However, they still had a bit of time left before they had to go, and they wanted the kids to use it as much as they can.

After nearly a minute of awkward silence, if you can tune out the whimpers and cries, had passed, Ann called to the blonde parents as she turned to them. Finally able to pry her sights away from Ron and Kim. "Maria? Sam?"

"What is it?" Maria acknowledged for them.

"Before you all go, would you... be able to make just one promise to us? If it isn't too much trouble." The redhead requested, giving them a pleading stare.

Seeing as it's probably the least they can do for them, the Stoppables hesitantly agreed after doing a bit of thinking, nodding to each other before looking back to Ann. "Sure." Maria granted with a smile. "Depending on what you ask of us, I don't see why we can't make one more promise." She stifled an uneasy giggle.

"Thank you.." Ann breathed in relief, giving a weak smile as she stepped in front of Maria and Sam. "It shouldn't be too demanding, I hope." She assured them, reaching into her purse hanging under her right arm to pull out what looked to be a small photo frame. When she turned the frame around to face the photo within it upwards, the blonde adults blinked in astonishment upon seeing it.

The photo was of little Kimberly and Ronald during a more happy time, which was a few weeks ago when the two families had decided to take an outing together. At a swing set within Middleton Park, looking as if they're having the time of their young lives, Ron and Kim were holding hands tightly while they were being pushed simultaneously by their fathers, the patriarchs standing in the background as they looked to be having a good time themselves. The tots gazed at each other with such glee in their innocent eyes, looking to be kicking their feet forward in order to increase the altitude of their combined swing. They couldn't be seen, but their mothers were also present at the time as they were the ones behind the camera.

And when they looked back on that very moment, they clear as day remember smiling just as ecstatically as their loved ones. However, they doubted that the kids would ever show such expressions again. For a _long_ while at least.

As Ann gazed fondly at the precious picture in her hands, rubbing her dainty thumbs over the kids' cheerful faces, she said. "Last night when I thought about it, I just... couldn't stand the thought of Ron forgetting about Kim somewhere down the road. It would break our hearts even more if he did. So to ensure that doesn't happen, I'm hoping that... he'll hold onto this for us.." Her smile morphed to a frown as she took a calm breath. She then looked to Maria, her own best and trusted friend, and handed her the photo. She didn't worry about this being the only copy of this particular image as she had already gotten Kim one a couple of days ago.

The blonde woman took the frame with the utmost care as she started to tear up the longer she stared at the photo. Her lips quivered as she tried to hold it together, but found that task to be difficult as she was taking slightly shaken breaths.

Sam suffered similarly as he wiped his watering eyes, his mind asking him..

When will his boy ever get to smile like that again after this? It was a question that ate viciously at his heavy heart and made him regret this whole ordeal even more.

Able to keep her bearings intact in the end, Maria nodded as she held the photo to her stomach, meeting Ann's eyes once more upon raising her head as she had their answer. "He'll absolutely love this, Ann. Thank you. And don't worry, I promise you both that our Ronald will _never_ forget who his best friend is. I'll make sure of it." She proclaimed with a smirk, clenching her fingers onto the photo as she was determined to always uphold that promise until if and when they are able to return to Middleton. Unlike their other one, this is a promise that she's actually looking forward to keeping.

"I knew I could count on you." Ann chuckled as she showed her immense relief and gratitude with a hug, Maria gladly returning it.

"Anytime." Maria whispered as they maintained their embrace.

Meanwhile, the husbands started up another brief conversation of their own. "Can I rely on you to do the same thing while you're over there, Sam?" James questioned with a small grin, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed the blonde man.

Sam held back a chuckle before answering. "If Maria is certain she can fulfill that promise, then I think I can as well. So yes. You can, James. Without a doubt." He said with certainty, extending a hand out to give his pal's own a shake.

"I'm happy to hear it, buddy." James said as he took Sam's hand and gave it a firm shake, the two of them smiling at each other as they felt a tad bit better about the situation now. Keywords, a _tad_ bit. Their hands remained connected for only a few seconds before coming apart.

Then just when things started to look bright..

_Be-be-beep! be-be-beep! be-be-beep!_

The atmosphere doing a swift one-eighty, a suffocating tension immediately flooded the outside air as soon as that damned alarm went off, the noise coming from Sam's phone in his pocket. They wished they didn't, but they all knew the alarm only meant one thing..

'_Shit.._' They had no time to lose..

"Sweetheart... It's time for us to go.." Sam said to Maria with almost no emotion in his voice as he stepped behind his wife, bringing a hand to one of her shoulders to lightly tug on it, his other hand turning off the alarm.

The mothers momentarily clung onto each other and their friendship one last time, both wanting to desperately protest. But ultimately, they held their tongues. Much to their dismay..

"I-I hear you, honey.." Maria responded sorrowfully with a sniffle, catching the pieces of her shattering soul as her and Ann managed to lean away from one another after giving each other a final tight squeeze.

James couldn't say anything as he just stared down at his feet with dread, his balled up hands shivering within his pant pockets. No matter how he looked at it, the lack of desired answers was going to bug him for quite some time. Nevertheless, he had the self control to push aside his frustration for now. So after doing that and easing his fists, he moved as the parents lined up side by side next to their respective life partners, unsettled as their kids refused to seperate even after hearing the alarm.

"Ronald." Sam called to his son, gulping before he carried on. "We have to get going now."

After they heard those words, the figures of the children tensed up with anxiety, their frightened grips strengthening. And so, the adults had to do the one thing they didn't hope to do the most.. Pull them apart.

No one could've predicted just how terrible they would feel by the end of the predicament. It took the united efforts of all four parents to get Kim and Ron to let go. It was especially daunting when putting their cries, pleads and... reaching.. into account.

It took some doing, but the families eventually calmed the young ones down enough so they'd stop their frantic flailing. However, the same couldn't be said for their tears and heartache.

On the clock, the Stoppables loaded into the moving truck after the parents gave each other one more hug and farewell. Sam seated himself on the driver's side while Maria sat on the opposite side and their son sat between them, their seatbelts buckled.

"All right, let's get a move on, eh? We have a plane to catch." Sam chuckled as he started the truck, putting on a forced cheerful voice as an attempt to lighten the mood. It's too bad that it was failing miserably. It did nothing to lift his son's spirits as he only continued to stare down at his lap, his hands grasping strongly onto his shorts as his tears remained flowing down his cheeks. Who was Sam kidding? There's absolutely nothing exciting about this at all. He thought with a sigh, pressing his foot on the gas pedal after taking the truck out of park.

Meanwhile on the sidewalk, James and Ann watched as the Stoppables' moving truck drove off away from them.. taking Kim's best friend away from her life for what felt like forever..

Speaking of the little girl, she was devastated as all she could do was wail freely while burying her wet face into her father's shoulder. The man carried her small form and held her close, gently patting at the back of her head as he leaned his head against hers.

"We should get her home now. I think the last place she needs to be is here. As of now anyway.." Ann said as she looked to James. She reached to pat at her daughter's back to provide her further comfort for a few moments, glancing hesitantly at the empty and lifeless house behind them. '_This house is nothing but a painful memory now..'_ She internally sighed, looking away from the house in a mournful manner.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan.." James responded, nodding in agreement. "You wanna drive us this time?" He asked. Seeing as his hands were full, he wouldn't be able to do it himself.

"Sure, honey." Ann complied.

"The keys are in my right pocket."

Ann didn't waste time as she got to fishing out the car keys from the mentioned pocket. Once she had them, they made their ways over to their car that was parked behind the moving truck earlier. Now it stood alone.

While Ann entered the driver seat, James opted to take the backseat to be with Kim, the little redhead looking as if she was about to cry herself to sleep. With all of the stress she had suffered through in the last hour, they don't blame her for succumbing to the eventual exhaustion.

'_My poor girl..'_ Ann thought with a frown as she looked to her child through the rear view mirror after adjusting it. '_Don't worry..'_ She then started the car before proceeding to drive off, her hands clenching onto the steering wheel. '_You won't face this alone, Kimmie. I promise..'_

_With the Stoppables.._

During their drive, the trip so far has been completely silent. Well, for the most part as Ron would sniffle every now and then, his eyes unable to shed anymore tears.

Maria stared at Ron in guilt for a moment before looking to her lap, the photo Ann gave her now hidden within her purse as she put it in there hastily upon entering the truck minutes prior. For Ron's sake, it would remain hidden for now as some quiet time was very much needed to help her gather her thoughts.

'_I hope one day you can forgive us for this, Ronald. Trust us, this is not only for your own good... But it is also for the good of all mankind.. So we were told..'_

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it's about damn time I'm able to get this prologue out. Fucking life, am I right? XD Anyway, how are y'all doing today? Good, I hope. Now, I honestly don't think I would ever be making a fic on this show if it wasn't for the gods over at Disney giving the world Disney Plus. Seriously, I feel like I'm a little kid again after watching some of my favorite shows and movies from that era. I fucking love it! Lol I had _a lot_ of time to watch it when I was recovering from the flu. Especially Kim Possible. God, it's so great.

As it says in the summary, this is a Ron x Harem fic. So if harem stories aren't your thing. You know how to back out. There will be lemons eventually. However, they will not be rushed to get to. When it comes to my more serious stories, I like to have... _kinda_ proper relationship building first. So yeah, if you came here looking for a smut fest. I'm afraid that you've come to the wrong fic, friend. Sorry.

* * *

Now, as for the ladies involved in said harem, here is that list!

**The Harem!**

**\- Kim**

**\- Yori**

**\- Bonnie**

**\- Monique**

**\- Tara**

**\- Amelia**

This isn't the final list as I'm still thinking of adding more beauties to this list. Knowing my dumb and overkill self. I really can't help it. Just waiting for the ideas to come to me. XD

* * *

Alrighty, that's all I gotta say for now. I hope this prologue helped catch your attention at least somewhat, and you are now looking forward to what's to come of this story. I know it leaves some questions, but they will be answered given time. Alright, have a good one guys!

**Follow, Favorite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think of the story so far!**

**Until next chapter, whenever the hell that'll be, deuces!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of its anything! It all belongs to Disney!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Present time.._

"Please come back... Ronnie.."

Kim whispered pleadingly to herself as she laid on her bed, her hands resting on the mattress by her face and her lip was curved into a depressed frown. She had her body turned so she faced her nightstand. As she was finishing with her "reminiscing," she gazed at the standing framed picture that had been there for years. The same image as the one Ann had gave to Maria all those years ago. And even after all that time, her copy still looked to be in mint condition.

If anyone asked Kim about it, that picture will always be one of the things in her life that she considers absolutely precious. And her bedside will always be where it belongs. Some may consider it strange that she's been holding onto something like this for so long, but quite frankly, she didn't care what those naysayers thought. This was the only memento she had of her first bestie after all.

She'll regretfully admit that a few months after Ron and his parents had moved, she.. hated him for leaving her. She hated his parents for taking him away from her. Hey, she was still a child back then. Thankfully, after that time had passed, she moved on bit by bit and steadily forgave them, letting bygones be bygones. And as the years went on since then, she came to peace completely with the move and ultimately kept Ron dear to her heart. The best that she can anyway. She still misses him. Very, very much.

With a heavy sigh, Kim turned herself flat on her back to face up at the ceiling of her bedroom, bringing an arm over her forehead while the other came over her exposed midriff. The teen wore her usual and often favored attire, which consisted of a light green tank crop top and blue capris pants.

Even though it's been so long, those same four words always seem to slip out of her mouth whenever she thinks back on that day. Her mind is able to recall the memory so vividly, which usually made things all the more painful for her.

Then, she murmured a question that she never thought she'd ask herself..

"Will I ever see you again..?"

She hated that she was even thinking this. But really, hope can only last for so long..

"Kimberly?"

Suddenly yanked out of her discouraging thoughts, the teen redhead perked up at attention when she heard her mom call to her from the bottom of the stairs that led up to her room, hearing her stepping up right afterwards. She shot up into a sitting position, scooting over to the foot of her bed before she put on her best "casual" face, wiping away the tear that managed to leak out of her left eye in time. "Oh, hey Mom. What's up?" She responded as she swiftly pulled her hand down from her face, greeting Ann with a smile when her head came into view and their eyes met.

"Hi there, sweetie." Ann smiled back as she reached the top step. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nah, not at all." Kim assured the woman, waving a hand dismissively. "I was just thinking about... some stuff." She shrugged, rubbing the back of her head momentarily.

"Oh?" Ann hummed, raising a brow as she walked over and sat down next to Kim. "What kind of stuff were you thinking about? If you don't mind me asking." She inquired, looking to her daughter inquisitively.

"Oh, you know. School, my future. That kind of stuff." She stifled a chuckle as she looked away flusteredly. She was never one who found comfort in lying to anyone, especially to her Mom. So without meaning to, she always seemed to make it apparent that she was. "I mean, I only have a year and a half left till I graduate. So I thought that it's probably for the best that I start to _really_ think about it all before it's too late." Suppose it's safe to say that she wasn't lying entirely as she was actually thinking about such things prior to her mind drifting off to the past.

"I see. Well, it's good that you're finally thinking seriously about your future, hun. Just know that no matter what you decide to do with your life. I'll always be there to support you." Ann said whilst giving a light pat on the girl's nearest thigh, holding back a giggle as the obvious deceit did not go over her head.

"Thanks Mom. I appreciate the assurance." Kim replied gratefully, bringing her legs up on the bed with the rest of her body before hugging them to her chest lightly.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Ann nodded with that motherly smile of hers. "But, something tells me that wasn't all you were thinking about." She pointed out, her smile swiftly replaced with a cheeky smirk. "Am I correct in assuming so?" She asked, letting out that giggle she held back.

Having already seen this interrogation coming, Kim sighed as her smile went weak. Gosh, no matter how hard she tries, she could never get anything passed Ann. Damn her near perfect motherly instincts sometimes. Out of everyone in her family, Ann always knew her the most. As well as understood her the best. Not that she ever complained about that, of course. "You know, it kinda scares me how much you can read me like a children's book, Mom." She chuckled softly, shaking her head in feign exasperation.

"Well unless you have forgotten, I am your Mother, Kimmie. It's only natural that I sense when something is bothering you." Ann uttered proudly, shrugging in an almost cocky fashion.

"Heheh.. Yeah, guess I can't argue with you there." Kim responded in playful defeat.

"You really can't." Ann replied, the redheads sharing a brief fit of soft laughter at that comment.

When they recovered from their evident amusement, the mother then got to the point and went on to ask. "So what's bugging you? Surely something is." As she awaited an answer, her expression immediately switched to one of pure concern. She had an idea of what could be bothering her first child, but she needed to be sure.

Knowing how persistent Ann could be, which can be annoying at times, it was pointless to try and avoid answering the question honestly. So not about to hopelessly change the subject or lie to her, Kim replied whilst her own expression morphed to one of sadness, steering her sights down to her knees. "Him.." The teen whispered under her breath, slumping her chin down onto her knees.

And thus, Ann's suspicion was confirmed with that single word. She knew the person who Kim was referring to. All too well. So it wasn't a surprise to her that Kim was suddenly feeling this way as it does happen every now and then. She was used to it honestly. Ann can recall the last time Kim's mood took such a plummet. It was a little over three months ago on.. the twelve year anniversary of Ron's departure. Yes, they do indeed keep track of the years that have passed. Well, Kim certainly does anyway.

"Oh.." Ann quietly responded, a frown coming to her own lips. "Having another one of those moments again, huh?"

"Mhm.." Kim nodded slightly, hiding her face as she brought her forehead down to her knees this time.

"Is there anything in particular you want to get off your chest about that this time?" The mother generously offered as she managed to dawn a smile, bringing a hand up to rub soft circles on the teen's back.

Initially, Kim was about to kindly keep her mouth shut. But she decided against that choice at the last second. She did have something that she needed to talk about, almost desperately. So, who better to talk about it with than possibly the most awesome Mom in the world! In her eyes anyway.

So she made her final decision. After mustering up the confidence she had in Ann, Kim took a breath as she raised her head, facing her Mom once more. "Yeah, I suppose there is something that's been... worrying me lately.." She confessed nervously.

"I am all ears, Kimmie. So go right ahead and speak your mind whenever you're ready." Ann encouraged, leaning towards Kim enough to place a gentle kiss on her head before bringing her arm around her back, pulling the anxious teen in for a side hug.

Kim didn't protest whatsoever as she willingly leaned into her Mom, moving her legs so they laid sideways over the bed beside her. Kim took a minute to indulge in the woman's loving embrace as her figure noticably relaxed, sighing calmly as she took in her soothing warmth. This is just what she needed to put her mind a bit more at ease. Now here's to hoping that the upcoming conversation will conclude with similar results.

"You just about ready?" Ann asked patiently, talking with a hushed tone as she wrapped her other arm around Kim's frontside.

"Yeah, I think I am. Thanks again, Mom. I didn't know how much I needed this. You're the best." Kim commented as she smiled once more, her slim arms coming around Ann's waist to give her a light squeeze.

"Of course, my girl." Ann acknowledged the compliment gladly. "What are Mothers for?" She chuckled.

'_And I know I'm the best.'_ She thought with pride.

Kim scoffed amusingly at Ann's last remark, smiling widely for a second. But after that, her demeanor was swift to change back to a depressed one when she felt that it was time to reveal her earlier concerns. "Mom? With how long it's been since Ron moved. Do you think that... h-he'll even come back to Middleton?" She asked hesitantly before biting down on her bottom lip, fearful of the answer she might receive. However, she was keeping the real question to herself. Which was.. 'Do you think he'll even come back to me?' "I'm trying to stay optimistic here. I really, _really_ am. But the longer I wait for him.." She gulped as she struggled against the urge to cry. Her breath shuddering as her form started to quake lightly. "The more I feel like I'm just.. s-setting myself up for disappointment.. That I'm just hurting myself wishing for something that may never come true..!" With those final words, her tears reigned free as her emotions started to spiral out of her control. Unable to contain them anymore now that she had exposed the worries dwelling within her.

"Oh Kimmie.." As an attempt to console the girl, Ann brushed her hair softly with her fingers after pulling Kim closer. The genuine heartache in her shaky voice was all too noticable.

"I don't know what to do anymore..! I don't!" Kim sobbed, squeezing onto Ann tighter. "A part of me wants to forget all about him and save myself from this pain..! God, I should seeing as it's been twelve years and not once have we gotten so much as a letter or a postcard from them! ..But another part of me... wants to keep on believing in him..! believing that he hasn't forgotten about me and will come back soon..! What should I do, Mom? Because, damn it! I-I got no idea..!" The miserable teen sniveled as her sobs became more audible, balling up her tilted figure.

Now normally, Ann would've scolded Kim for saying any sort of curse word. It's a good thing that she didn't say it in front of her brothers. But just for this time, she'll let it slide. She couldn't really blame her for speaking out her feelings, now could she? She said that she could after all. Before she said anything, Ann shot a glance at the photo standing on the nightstand, sighing internally as the memory of when she had handed over Ron's copy of the same image to his Mother, her friend, flashed in her head. "Honey, I can understand that as time goes on, it becomes difficult to continue hoping.. And I won't encourage you to keep holding on to that hope. Because in the end, that's your choice to make. No one can blame you if you want to let go, especially if it's hurting you this much. But to be honest, if I was you, I wouldn't dare let go of it. Yes, even though twelve years has come and gone since then. I still have faith that we'll see the Stoppables again one day. Now I can't say when that day will come, but I have a good feeling that it'll happen eventually. It'll just... take whatever patience we have left to wait till then.." Ann whispered all of this with a mixture of worry and care in her voice, never loosening her hold on her daughter even a little bit.

"What makes you so sure of that? What if they end up... not coming back? Then what?" Kim inquired, relaxing just enough to settle her cries as she looked up at Ann, tears still drenching her cheeks.

"Then... they don't, I suppose.." Ann sighed, frowning at the possibility. She carried on after giving off an uneasy scoff. "Now who's the one setting themselves up for disappointment.." She shrugged, taking the issue lightheartedly. "Nevertheless, I don't think I'll have to worry about that. So me, I'll keep sticking to what I believe in." She declared adamantly.

"...Geez, *sniff* that's pretty brave of you, Mom, I-I gotta say." Kim replied, cracking the smallest hint of a smile as she wiped some of the tears off her face. "I wish I had your courage on the matter.." She admitted dejectedly, composing herself just a bit more.

"Give yourself a bit more credit there, sweetie. You're more stronger than you realize. I can see it." Ann smiled sweetly as she kissed Kim's forehead. "If you weren't, you would have given up on Ron a long time ago."

"I guess.." Kim murmured, unsure if she should believe the woman.

"Again, I'm not gonna urge you to keep on believing if you feel like you can't do it anymore, Kimmie. But if you do decide to hold on. Just know that you aren't alone in doing that." She assured the teen. "Plus, if you're ever feeling out of faith or strength again. Just remember the good old family motto. It has always helped me. Anything is possible.."

"..for a Possible.." Kim smiled as she concluded the famous saying spoken amongst her family. She felt some of her confidence return to her after hearing Ann out. Even though it wasn't much, it was enough to help her keep her head up. Or so she made it seem..

Kim took a deep breath as she recovered from her vulnerable state, finishing ridding her face of her tears and their glistening trails.

Ann gave her first child all the time she needed to gather her bearings, not ceasing the repeated motion her fingers were doing on the teen's hair.

When she felt that she was good, Kim leaned away from Ann after she took another calm breath. Obviously, the woman was able to take that as a good sign.

"Better?" Ann asked gently, loosening her arms' grip as Kim moved away.

"Better." Kim confirmed softly, stifling an anxious chuckle as she brought her feet back down to the floor.

"Good." Ann expressed relief at that response as she sat up straight, returning to her former elegant posture as she watched Kim pull some of her long, flowing hair over her far shoulder whilst sniffling a couple times. '_No matter what happens, Kimmie. I'm sure that you will make it through this.'_ She thought, certain of that statement. Worry then returned to her expression when she caught sight of a different emotion displayed by the young redhead.

"I'm sorry, Mom. For always being such a nuisance when it comes to me freaking out over this. I swear I don't mean to be.." Kim uttered with a guilt-ridden frown as she looked off to the opposite direction of her Mom, ashamed that she had bugged her over something so silly like this for what felt like the millionth time. "It is so not the drama for you anymore. So you shouldn't feel obligated to help me if you don't wanna do it. I won't hold it against you the next time.."

Ann stared at the teen in shock for a moment before breaking into a brief giggle fit, causing Kim to take her turn to stare on in disbelief. When she regained her cool, Ann replied with. "Oh Kimmie. As long as you are my daughter, I will _always_ be there for you when you need me. If I wasn't, then I would have failed as a Mother. Now I've had my fair share of failures in the past.. But that is one I refuse to ever accept, or to allow happen." She said with a grin as she brushed a stray hair out of Kim's face.

And just like that, Kim's guilt faded away into nothingness as her smile came back. Her being relieved of a heavy burden. "I said it once already, but I'll gladly say it again. You're the freakin' best, Mom." She said proudly as she gave the older redhead another tight hug.

"Eh, I try my best." Ann chuckled as she returned the gesture, the two of them embracing each other in peaceful silence for a hot minute.

Midway into the hot minute, Kim cleared her throat before speaking up. "So um... before I completely went and made things all about me." She scoffed flusteredly. "What uh.. what made you come up here?" She asked, looking up whilst still having her head nestled between Ann's neck and bosom.

"Oh, nothing much. Just wanted to tell you that we're having pizza for dinner tonight." The Mother smirked.

Upon hearing that response, Kim deadpanned as she emitted an annoyed groan. "Seriously Mom. You do remember that I'm on a strict diet, right?" She pouted.

"Yes, I'm well aware. I just thought that it wouldn't hurt to... reward yourself here and there for your amazing efforts in following it." Ann answered nonchalantly.

Kim replied after sighing in disbelief. "As much as I appreciate that. I'd rather I not break my streak. So, I'll be taking a salad instead. Please and thank you." She uttered assertively. "Plus, I'm sure the tweebs will be ecstatic to know that they'll get to have more.." She rolled her eyes at the mention of her annoying little brothers.

"Hehe, always so considerate." Ann teased.

"Well, I am the daughter of the greatest woman on the planet after all." Kim shrugged, smirking to herself.

Ann stifled an amused giggle at that remark, her pride swelling up a bit too much for her tastes. "All right, settle down there, sweetheart. I don't need my ego getting bigger than it already is. But thank you. I'm glad to know that me and you are so much alike." She said contently. "I just wish I can say the same thing for your brothers." She commented humorously.

"Right?" Kim seconded that, both of them laughing amongst themselves for a second time. Don't get them wrong, they do love the twins. But damn, they can be too much to handle someti- Well, most of the time, actually.

"I love you, Mom." Kim said with a peaceful tone after they ceased their laughter.

"I love you too, my baby." Ann replied, sounding just as relaxed. A few second silence went by before she continued talking and tapped on Kim's shoulder. "Well, the pizza is probably almost here by now. So I better get to whipping up that salad before it does." Before she backed out of the hug and stood up, one more kiss to the girl's forehead was warranted.

"All right." Kim acknowledged as she leaned her head into the woman's lips, smiling chipperly as she then watched her walk off after the loving peck. "Hey Mom?" She suddenly called out as Ann was a couple steps down the stairs.

"Yes?" Ann responded as she stopped and looked back over her shoulder at Kim, quirking a brow curiously.

"Thanks a ton again for the talk. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you." She confessed, flashing a grateful smile when their eyes met.

"Anytime, sweetie. Anytime." Ann smiled back as she nodded and resumed her descent to the main floor of their home. "I'll let you know when your salad is ready." She informed.

"Please do." Kim acknowledged, watching Ann until she was no longer in sight.

When she was finally alone again, Kim sighed deeply as she hung her head in shame, resting her elbows on her knees as she lightly grabbed at her aching head. Trying to stay positive even though you're still hurting immensely on the inside.. is way too damn stressful. Hell, how she was able to slip her act passed Ann that time, she had no clue either. It'll probably be the only time she gets so lucky.

'_I'm so sorry for deceiving you, Mom.. But I just can't do it anymore.. My heart... can't take it anymore..'_

Very soon, she'll come to regret those thoughts. Because while she was suffering with the sickness that was her internal conflict. The cure to it was flying a few hundred feet right over her head.

And her wish at long last was about to come true..

* * *

"Wow. This place really hasn't changed much in the twelve years we've been away, huh? Man, I can't believe we're finally back." Teenage Ron said in disbelief as he had the biggest smile on his face, staring in astonishment out of a small round window of the plane he, his parents.. and a long time friend of his were on. Their destination; Middleton Airport.

"Yeah, it feels like this is all just a dream, eh son?" Sam said humorously, chuckling softly as he was skimming through a magazine.

"God, I really hope it's not, Dad." Ron replied amusingly, chuckling himself as he didn't take his sight off of the outside view.

"You were right, Ron-kun. Middleton does look to be a rather nice and peaceful town." Said the sweet voice of Ron's friend Yori as she was sitting beside him, looking outside the window as well from over his shoulder.

"Right!" Ron cheered as he briefly and excitedly glanced at Yori.

The young Japanese girl blushed and smiled warmly as she witnessed the blonde's boy giddy smile. Her heart pumping enthusiastically as she was still never truly able to comprehend how adorkable he was. Even after knowing him since the day he and his family had arrived at Yamanouchi all those years ago.

Not wanting to ruin Ron's moment as he faced the view again, Yori held her tongue and just enjoyed watching what she considered to be the greatest view on Earth. Which was Ron's expression of pure and utter joy.

While the teens were "sightseeing," Maria, who sat at the opposite end of the four-seater row with her husband, hummed contently as she watched their ecstatic son. '_I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that he's this worked up. He's been waiting so long for this day to come. More so than any of us. Honestly, it's like he's a child on Christmas morning..'_ She giggled quietly to herself along with that thought.

After observing Ron and Yori for a minute or two longer, Maria looked up to the ceiling of the plane and thought back on the last conversation she had with Ann all those years ago. As she did, a fond smile ever so slowly crept its way onto her lips before she silently thought..

'_It's going to be great seeing you all again... Ann.'_

Meanwhile, Ron was having similar thoughts of his own as he shared his Mother's expression.

'_I hope you haven't forgotten about me yet... Kim.'_

Little did the Stoppables know, at some point during their long absence, the Possible household suffered a rather... big change. A change that a certain someone has always immaturely blamed Kim and Ron for happening in the first place..

* * *

**A/N:** And done with that chapter! I hope that it was at least somewhat enjoyable to you guys! If not, dah well!

Now, I'm gonna get this out of the way so my dumbass doesn't go and forget to do it, but I just want to let you all know that this fic WILL NOT follow how the canon universe of Kim Possible is. So this is a whole different kind of AU I'm doing. Some things will _kinda_ be the same, while most things won't be. If that.. makes any damn sense at all. XD Eh, you'll see what I mean as the story progresses. Also, like I said in the prologue, questions will be answered and ideas will be revealed as we get more into the fic. I prefer to keep things a mystery until they're got to nowadays. X) So, sorry buds.

* * *

Alrighty, I don't got much else to say other than that, so let's get to that updated harem, shall we? I know y'all are excited for that. (:

**The Harem!**

**\- Kim Possible**

**\- Yoriko "Yori" Hirano**

**\- Bonnie Rockwaller**

**\- Monique Jackson**

**\- Tara Walker**

**\- Amelia Evans**

**\- Ann Possible**

**\- Zita Flores**

**\- Betty Director**

**\- Sarah Go ( Shego )**

Ooh, how I love the ideas that have come to me for the added ladies. XD Still unsure if this is the final list though. Man, I'm fucking crazy. Since most of the ladies in the show don't have last names to them, or a full name in Shego's case, I decided to give them one. But hey, if I'm wrong, please feel free to correct me. That was just the result of my own research.

* * *

Okay, I'm really done for now. Again, I hope that you all at least somewhat enjoyed this update and are looking forward to more! I'll _try_ not to disappoint. XD Anyway, thanks for reading you guys! And have a good one!

**Follow, Favorite and Review if you would be so kind! It always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think of the story so far!**

**Until next chapter, whenever the hell that'll come out, deuces!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of its anything! It all belongs to Disney!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Haa.. Haaaww..." As a drawn out yawn forced its way out of her, Kim held up one of her hands by her mouth to block the hot air she emitted. "Yup, really starting to regret not accepting Mom's offer to call in sick today." The redhead muttered, rubbing at her aching eyes as she walked along the halls of Middleton High with her best friend, Monique. Despite how exhausted she was, Kim still put in the effort this morning to make herself look presentable before coming to school. Even though she was suffering with the task of trying to truly move on from Ron, a course that hasn't been working out in her favor since that fateful conversation with her Mom a few days ago, Kim was stubborn in the way that she refused to ever go out in public looking like a mess; especially at school. Depression wasn't enough to force her to make that mistake.

"It may not be too late, y'know. If you're that out of it, I'm sure you could still ask her to call in and come get you." Monique suggested as she gazed in concern at the redhead, holding a textbook and her notebook close to her chest.

"Nah, I think I'll be fine. Knowing my Mom's job; she probably got swamped with operations the instant she entered the hospital. So if I called her now, I'd only just distract her. And I don't wanna do that if it isn't necessary." Kim replied, brushing some of her fiery locks behind her ear. "Plus, lying. That's a big no-no for me. You know this, Mon."

"If you say so." Monique shrugged, conceding as she wasn't tempted to argue if that is her bestie's choice. "Just trying to look out for you, is all. I mean, you can't blame me for wanting you to take it easy considering how miserable you've been all week. Like honestly, girl. It's been really bumming me out."

"Eheh.. I see.." Just when she thought she couldn't feel any worse, Kim acknowledged the comment with an anxious smile. One that was short-lived as it quickly morphed into a frown. "I'm uh... sorry about that, Mon. Really, I am.." She sighed, the painful sting of guilt pricking at her. She didn't mean to make her, or anyone for that matter, feel that way, honest. But with the whole Ron situation she's been going through, she _tried_ to keep her spirits up. Lord knows she's trying. She hated how difficult it was to forget someone who mattered a lot to her.

As if Kim's frown was infectious, Monique's lip couldn't help but do the same thing. She was aware of Kim's predicament as she had known about Ron for almost the whole time she knew the redhead. They've been besties since middle school after all, and they both knew the true meaning of the word, which meant that they shared pretty much everything with each other and kept all their secrets between themselves. She never met the guy, but to know that Kim held Ron so close to her heart even after so many years of not seeing him. It both amazed and scared her. The reason for the latter being because she truly cared for Kim and her well-being. "Kim, are you sure you want go through with this whole "forgetting about Ron" idea?" The blackette asked worriedly. "I'm only asking because... I don't like what that decision is doing to you. You've had moments where you were down in the dumps about him before, sure. But those times don't even come close to what you're putting yourself through now. You hardly ever ate this week as far as I can tell, and it's obvious that you aren't getting much sleep either. I just... I need to know what's going on inside that head of yours, girl. So please, help me understand so that maybe I can help you a little better... Because I don't know how much longer I can stand to see you like this.."

Her hair shadowing her eyes, Kim's voice remained unresponsive for a few moments before she replied, sounding almost lifeless. Despite the demeanor change, Monique stood her ground.

"No... I don't _want_ to forget about him, Monique. The last thing I wanna do is forget about Ron.."

"Now, you see, that's where you're not making any sense here, Kim." Monique sighed. "Okay... If you don't want to do it, then... why are you?" She inquired while sounding perplexed.

Kim took a heavy breath before answering, hanging her head low as she bit her lip to hold back a quiver. "Because, even though I don't want to forget about him, I _need_ to in order to move on with my life, Mon. I can't... I can't keep wasting my life hoping for someone to come back if I'm not entirely sure he will at this point. It's too... exhausting. Lately, I often kept thinking... what if he's already forgotten about me, and I no longer mean a thing to him. I'm just a tiny, pointless fragment of his past that he no longer thinks about, or even remembers.. That's where things started to become too much for me to bear. This whole ordeal with him has caused not only me, but my family too, enough problems. So if you really think about it, it'll be better for everyone if I just... let go. Just like he probably did. Yeah, I know things are looking pretty bad for me right now. But I'll get over all of this eventually. I... I-I have to.." Nearly shedding tears, Kim sniffed as she dried her watering eyes, her heart aching immensily from what she said. It wasn't easy for her to admit all of that, but it's about time that she did. Unfortunately though, it did nothing to relieve even a bit of her sorrow.

"Oh, Kim..." Monique lowly muttered as she gave Kim a sorry gaze, not sure how to progress the conversation after hearing that as in some way, it did make sense.

At that very moment, they had just passed another pair of their fellow teens. And for one of them in particular, who was a blonde boy dawning a freckled and slightly pale complexion, time slowed down for him as he instantly recognized his old best friend when he was about to trek past her. As for the two teen girls, they didn't even notice him. Upon seeing Kim's expression of sadness, the boy looked on in concern before using one of his... unique abilities... to sense what had the redhead so distraught. When he felt the source of her pain, he frowned as he discovered that it was _his_ fault. He wasn't about to have that, as he knew that she had no reason to worry about him being gone.. not anymore. So hoping to lift her spirits, even if it is just a tiny bit, he proceeded to use another one of his abilities to "talk" with her.

"_KP.."_

Startled, Kim halted her movement as she gasped sharply in surprise and raised her head with wide open eyes. Then quickly, she shot herself to face every angle around her as she could've sworn she heard someone speak to her. The voice had her spooked as it sounded almost ghostly, yet it clearly sounded male. However, the most important thing she had to note about the voice was that it sounded like it was coming... from her head? What?

Monique nearly jumped at Kim's sudden reaction, sending her heart into a frenzy as she stared at the redhead in shock. "Girl, what the-!"

"Did you hear that?" Kim asked as she didn't give Monique the chance to voice her fright completely.

Before responding, Monique took a quick look at their surroundings. She was instantly confused as she saw and heard nothing out of the ordinary.

As for the blonde fellow and the Japanese girl he had been walking with, they were nowhere to be seen.

"Um... hear what?"

"Wha..." Kim couldn't be anymore bewildered now. Her mind at a stand still as she couldn't comprehend what she had just heard. Is she going crazy? Has her exhaustion caught up with her to the point that she's starting to hear things? She just didn't know. '_What the hell was that?'_ She thought.

"Kim? Are you... okay?" Her worry increasing tenfold, the blackette called to Kim as she reached to gently touch her on the shoulder, making the redhead jolt and turn to her.

"I-I don't... know.." Kim replied as she tried to catch her breath, bringing a hand to her racing heart as she looked around again, but slightly calmer this time.

"Geez, girl, you scared me half to death! What's up? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something." Monique felt the need to point out, wanting to know the reason behind her earlier action.

Kim tried to think up a sensible explanation, but was coming up empty. "I thought I heard.." Not finishing that thought, Kim groaned tiredly as she went ahead and blamed the event on sleep deprivation, not wanting to sound crazy in front of her friend. At least, not more crazy. "N-Nevermind. Sorry about that.. Heh, I guess my lack of sleep is affecting me more than we thought, huh?" She bashfully scoffed as she rubbed her head.

"Yeah, I'll say." Monique huffed, taking a final sigh that steadied her heart rate. "Y'know, a warning would've been appreciated." She joked, forgiving the redhead for the outburst with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kim chuckled. '_God, I hope I'm not going crazy.'_ She thought as she was still a bit uneasy about the mysterious voice.

Suddenly, the girls perked up as the bell rang throughout the school, yelling at them to get to class. Before either of them could acknowledge the noise, someone else had beaten them to it, and it was voice they recognized.

"A little tardy this morning, are we ladies?"

Yet another surprise of the day, the gasping teens swiftly turned around to face the woman talking to them. They breathed in relief as it was one of the school's more chill staff members, and someone they always got along with.

The curvaceous beauty before them was a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties, possessing long dark hair that travelled down to her lower back, a hair band over its many top strands, and a beautiful pair of emerald green eyes. But her most prominent feature wasn't her hair, nor was it her eyes. Oh no. That honor belonged solely to her rather... interesting skin complexion, which was a pale shade of green.

For those who were brazen enough to ask her about it, the woman would often say it was because of a _very_ rare skin condition that she was born with. She always avoided going into the details as it was a sensitive topic for her. However, that was far from the truth. Because if she did tell people of the real story behind her apppearance, who in their right mind would believe her? She had been working at Middleton High for a little over a year now, as the school's guidance counselor. And during that time, due to the kindness and patience she has always showed towards both her students and fellow staff, she was a beloved member of the school's faculty. Behind the scenes though, her life was a whole other story..

As for her identity, her students had to refer to her as Miss Go. However, for those who knew her on a more personal level, she went by the name of Sarah, Sarah Go.

"Oh, good morning, Miss Go. Man, you had us freaked there for a sec." Kim greeted the woman as she and Monique regained their composure. The redhead was glad Miss Go showed up when she did, as she wanted to move on from the uncomfortable conversation she and Monique just had, preferring they not talk about it whilst at school.

"Oo, did I?" Miss Go giggled. "Well, my apologies then. Scaring you two certainly wasn't my intention."

"Nah, you're cool, Miss G." Monique assured the counselor. "I think we're just glad it wasn't Mr. Barkin who spotted us." She remarked humorously.

"Ooh, good point." Kim commented.

Once again, Miss Go chuckled. "Yeah, I bet he would've given you both heck if he were in my shoes. Now, as curious as I am to know the subject of your conversation since it has you both running late for homeroom, I don't wish to hold you up any longer. So come on, get a move on, ladies." She beckoned the teens, gesturing for them to hurry along to homeroom.

Just as she commanded, Kim and Monique obeyed as they didn't hesitate to jog off down the hall.

"Right away, Ma'am!" Said the teens as they complied.

Once they were out of sight upon turning a corner, the counselor turned around to start heading to her office, frowning slightly as she thought about the young Possible of the duo. Being the observant one that she is, it didn't take much effort for Miss Go to notice the way Kim had been behaving and looking over the past week. And to say the least, it bothered her to know that Kim wasn't doing good at all.

'_I hope you'll be okay, Kimberly.'_

Upon closer inspection of the redhead, it's evident that she is currently suffering; terribly so. But what exactly was causing the suffering, she didn't have the slightest clue. She did want to ask Kim if she wanted to talk about it. But seeing as she had her bestie by her side the majority of the time, she left that job in Monique's hands... for now anyway until she feels it's her time to step in.

After today though, that won't be necessary..

* * *

When making a few more turns throughout the school, Kim and Monique had finally reached their destination as they slowed their steady jog to a walk upon approaching their homeroom door, taking a few seconds to catch the bit of breath they had lost. They were slightly hesitant to enter the room as it wasn't everyday they were late for class. It was actually a rare occurance when it came to them.

"You think Mrs. Kyle will be cool with us being a teensy bit late?" Monique asked as she glanced at Kim.

"Only one way to find out.." Kim replied while sounding nervous, her fingers settling their grips on the straps of her bag.

Having no other choice, they proceeded onwards after the redhead opted to take the lead. As they opened the door, another familiar voice immediately hit their ears, this one sounding _much_ more masculine compared to Miss Go's.

'_Oh no.. What's he doing here?'_ The besties thought in dread after identifying Mr. Barkin's authoritative tone.

"All right, listen up people! Starting today, these two will be atten-" Holding that thought, Mr. Barkin ceased speaking as the entering teens captured his and the class' attention. The hulk of a man stood before said class at the front of the room. But, he wasn't up there alone.

With an annoyed glare, Mr. Barkin addressed Kim and Mon with a... less than enthused attitude. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to join us..." He briefly looked to his watch. "two minutes late. Possible. Jackson."

"H-Hey, mornin' Mr. Barkin!" Monique greeted the man with forced politeness as she gave him an awkward wave. "What uh... What are you doing here? Where's Mrs. Kyle?" She asked as Mr. Barkin wasn't their usual homeroom teacher. While she waited for an answer, Monique quirked a brow as she noticed the two new youngsters standing beside Mr. Barkin, both of them being unfamiliar to her. '_Who are these two? New students?'_ She wildly guessed.

Hmm, she had to say, the blonde boy was quite the cutie as his freckled face dawned a gentle smile. His figure wasn't bad either as judging by the broad structure that could be seen underneath his clothes, which gripped on him nicely she might add, but could use more style, he worked hard to maintain a strong and healthy body. Even if he was a bit on the thin side. As for the slender Asian girl standing right next to him, she was undoubtedly a looker as well. Her casual skirted attire adding to her adorable appeal.

"Due to an unfortunate rollerblading incident, I'm afraid Mrs. Kyle will be spending some time off to recover from a leg injury." Mr. Barkin explained. "So until further notice, _I_ will be running this class every morning until she is clear to return to work. Is that going to be a problem for you, Miss Jackson?"

_'Yup, a big problem.'_ "N-No, no. No problem at all, Mr Barkin. Heheh.. Glad to have you aboard." Monique replied, trying and failing to sound content with this outcome.

"Riiiight." Mr. Barkin scoffed. "Anyway, how about you and Possible go and take your seats? Luckily for you two, I'm in a good mood. So I'll let you both off with a warning, but just this once! I don't want you being late to become a habit. Now sit. I still need to finish introducing the new blood here." With that order, he pointed the pen in his hand over to a pair of empty desks close by before marking the girls down as present on the class roster.

Monique was both shocked and astonished that Mr. Barkin had let them off easy. But hell, no way is she going to complain about such a show of generosity. "Y-Yes, sir." She acknowledged the order before walking off towards one of the free desks. "Come on, girl." She said to the redhead as she moved past her.

Monique moved only four steps before stopping, as she didn't hear Kim moving along with her. "Um.. Kim? You coming?" She called to the young Possible after looking over her shoulder. Her eyes then narrowed curiously as the redhead's sudden petrified expression weirded her out. '_Oh geez. __Please don't tell me she's seeing ghosts again..'_ She complained with an internal sigh.

With who precisely Kim was staring at, she may as well be..

_'It... I-It can't be.. Is that...'_

"Er.. Possible? Is something the matter?" Mr. Barkin questioned a bit worriedly as he noticed the tears welling up in the still teen's eyes.

'_Wait, is she... crying?_' Monique asked herself as she, along with the rest of the bewildered class, gazed at Kim in surprise, seeing the tears now sliding down her cheeks.

Kim didn't answer, as she was much too occupied trying to process the face of the last person she ever expected, but long hoped, to see.

Suddenly, the blonde boy opted to break his silence as he knew very well what had the girl so awestruck.

"Allow me to handle this, Mr. B." Said the confident blonde as he chuckled softly, patting on the substitute's closest shoulder before moving slowly towards Kim.

"Oh, uh..." The man couldn't get a word in as he was caught off guard by the boy's assertiveness. His action and the laidback tone he spoke in didn't help decrease the shock factor. If anything, they only increased it.

Then in stunned silence, when the boy stopped directly in front of the redhead, the whole class watched as Kim and her long lost childhood friend came face to face.

Finally, after twelve horrible years of not being able to see each other, they had reunited at long last. And Kim's doubt and pain could finally come to an end. Because even after all that time, once reality had hit her, she could_ never_ truly forget that face of his. Nor his familiar warm smile..

"Judging by that look on your face, I take it you haven't forgotten about me, have ya? Kim." The blonde said as he relaxed his form and hid his hands within his pockets, his smile rising with emotion as he locked eyes with his first ever friend. He had to tilt his head down slightly as he was a few inches taller than Kim, while she had to tilt her head upwards to meet his gaze.

What the young Possible went on to say after a few more moments of silence, she confirmed what he had already suspected and hoped for; doing so with just one word.

"..R-Ron..?"

* * *

**A/N:** About bloody time, am I right? XD Now, I would explain what's been taking me so long to update any of my stories, but it's stuff I haven't already said dozens of times before. So, I won't again. Man, even with my town being deep in pandemic mode, and I'm at home pretty much all day and everyday, I still need to do work while also watching over a crazy six year old most of the day. Lol Anyway, thanks for being patient with me everyone. I do appreciate it a lot. I'll _try_ to pump out updates asap, but I recommend that you don't hold your breathe, as my freetime and energy is still quite limited during these times. Plus, my paranoia of the virus definitely isn't helping. Ugh, life is just nuts right now.. For everyone I'm sure.

* * *

Alrighty, let's get to that updated harem!

**The Harem! (Absolute List!)**

**\- Kim Possible**

**\- Yoriko "Yori" Hirano**

**\- Bonnie Rockwaller**

**\- Monique Jackson**

**\- Tara Walker**

**\- Amelia Evans**

**\- Zita Flores**

**\- Adrena Lynn**

**\- Sarah Go (Shego)**

**\- Jessica Hendricks**

**\- Liz Slater**

**\- Hope Jacobson**

**\- Crystal McDonald**

**\- Marcella Parks**

**\- Britina**

**A/N:** As you may have noticed, the harem list is... different compared to Chapter 1's list. A couple ladies were taken off, while quite a few were added. For those who wanted Ann and Betty Director to be in the harem, I deeply apologize for taking them off so suddenly like this. I swear I didn't mean to bait or deceive anyone. If those particular changes are what turn you off from the story, you're more than welcome to drop it. No harm, no foul. The reason for both the removals and the additions were pretty much because of some sub plots that I have recently thought of and decided to incorporate into this fic at certain points. They seemed fun to me, so I thought, why the hell not?

Yes, I know that they make the harem crazy big, but I believe I have things planned out well enough that it just may work. Maybe, only time will tell really. XD And again, I'm terribly sorry for the removal of Ann and Betty Director, as well as the lack of some of your other favorite ladies, but this is for the best in my eyes. Thank you for understanding if you ultimately did.

* * *

Alright, that's all I gotta say for now. I'll let you all go now. I hope you all are being cautious and staying safe wherever you are. And here's to hoping we can get through these worrisome times. Have a good one, guys!

**Follow, Favorite and Review if you would be so kind! It always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think of the story so far!**

**Until next chapter, whenever the hell that'll come out, deuces!**


End file.
